The Affliction Of His Love
|season = 2 |number = 6 |image = File: 1.jpg |caption = Aurora modelling for Hoochie Mama |imagewidth = 300 |airdate = October 10, 2006 |writer = James Griffin |director = Mark Beesley |previous = Shall We To The Court? |next = All That Fortune, Death And Danger Dare }} The Affliction Of His Love is the sixth episode of Season Two. It is the episode where Vans love interest Aurora Bay first appears. Synopsis Three women are prisoners of love – and two men are knights in shining armour. Plot At the Rusty Nail, the first Hoochie Girl competition is underway. Van and Munter are having a ball. Van’s enjoyment of the evening, however, comes to a crashing halt as the next hottie takes the stage. It’s Aurora. The girl who broke his heart on his 16th birthday by rooting his brother. After the contest is over, Van finds Aurora. You broke my heart! She cries before beating a hasty retreat. As she runs, something falls from her bag. Van picks it up. It is the g-string she was wearing in the competition. It’s revealed that Jethro rooted Aurora on their 16th birthday by pretending to be Van. At home, Van is obsessing over the g-string. He has to find her; he has to find out where Aurora is and tell her the truth. Unsure where to begin his quest, Van’s optimism fades into depression. Loretta, scarcely able to believe her brother’s stupidity, wonders if he’s tried the phonebook. Brilliant! But when he turns up at the family address, all he finds is an empty lot where her house used to be. Pascalle sheds some light. Does he mean Aurora Bay? She became a gang chick and is living with the Horsemen gang. And so it transpires that Aurora’s life changed forever after Van’s 16th. She dropped out of school not long after and disappeared from view before joining. The Horsemen’s fortified headquarters; the one with the really tall fence and the barbed wire and the security cameras and the searchlights… Van sees an opportunity as a car pulls up and a guy gets out carrying pizzas. After some haggling, Van purchases the pizzas off the guy and marches up to the gate to make the delivery. In the kitchen, Van, disguised as a pizza delivery guy, comes face-to-face with Aurora. Van begins to tell Aurora how he feels. She is delighted. They are interrupted by Tyson, Aurora’s big scary boyfriend and leader of the Horsemen. Van is sent on his way but is even more determined to rescue his girl. Night. The gates to the Horsemen’s headquarters opens and the gang head out on motorbikes and in cars. When they’re gone, Van tries to climb over the fence but accidentally triggers the alarms. He stops and starts legging it, with the gang guys chasing after him. Sparky pulls up in a van and saves him. What the hell does Van think he’s doing? Elsewhere, Tracy tells the Hoochie Mama board about an extremely rich guy, Andrew Coddington, who is interested in their business. Andrew is taking them all out for dinner has sprung for hotel rooms so they can discuss options and make a night of it. The ladies hitch a limo ride to the restaurant but shortly after they arrive, Rochelle’s waters break. Kasey and Rochelle head to the hospital leaving Cheryl and Tracey to continue the business deal. Cheryl realizes that Andrew and Tracy are discussing the sale of Hoochie Mama. She weighs in: Hoochie Mama is not for sale. In her hotel room, Cheryl seethes. Judd arrives and she bursts into tears. She explains and talk turns to their situation. Judd suggests that she leave Wolf for him. She walked away from a truckload of money tonight, right? But Cheryl can’t do that without losing her family. Cheryl and Judd end up watching a crap movie on the in-house video… The next morning, they wake up, side-by-side and fully clothed. Judd exits the hotel and is spotted by Jethro who is going for a run. Jethro’s interest is piqued. Back at the house, Loretta is rudely awoken to the sounds of her sister’s sweet, sweet love-making. The next morning, faced again with Hayden and Pascalle, Loretta suddenly gets downright nauseous. She dashes for the toilet and throws up. The family is surprised, Loretta never hurls. She isn’t pregnant, is she? Loretta gives this suggestion the due diligence it deserves. In an effort to show her nurturing side, Pascalle brings some crap food to Loretta, who only suffers further nausea. Grandpa enlightens Loretta. You’ve got feelings for Hayden, but your body is rejecting them! She stomps off to her bedroom with his last words of advice (‘he’s far too old for you’) ringing in her ears. Category:Season Two